Uzudoran
Uzudoran, or "The Children of Uzu", were the dominant intelligent race on Uzunda for the First Era. They comprised the old Masters, an empire that wielded incredible technological and magical prowess to conquer and rule the world of Uzunda with almost god-like authority. They were also responsible for the demise of Uzu, the world's incubating god, and the subsequent disaster that left Uzunda a ruined wasteland of poison and fire. History Origin and Early History Uzudoran arose from the world of Uzunda over the course of many millennia, first as scattered tribal societies. Their rapid evolution and advancement was often attributed to the latent energies originating from the sleeping god Uzu. Drawing from the abundant sources of material and mana available to them across the budding young world of Uzunda, the Uzudoran built a flourishing culture full of prospering cities powered by advanced magics and technologies. The Uzudoran spread all across the world of Uzunda and enjoyed a prosperous future for many ages. Slaying of Uzu At the peak of the Uzudoran civilization, the people began to notice a decline in their power sources. Further inspection indicated that the dormant god Uzu was drawing in power at an accelerated rate, presumably in preparation for its eventual birth. This presented a problem for the now resource-thin empire of the Uzudoran: should they let this process come to completion, their civilization would crumble with Uzu draining the world of its mana, and they would be forced to share the land with a new god who would likely have its own visions for the planet. The idea came to mind to abort the sleeping god, kill it while it was yet unborn, to ensure the future of their prosperity and that they would remain the sole masters of Uzunda. This fork in the future of the Uzudoran people was fiercely debated. Many claimed slaying the god would be murder and lead to a disastrous precedent, while others saw inaction as a death sentence to their flourishing empire. These disagreements lead to war, fighting over the fate of Uzu as resources continuously dwindled. In the end those who wished to destroy Uzu emerged victorious, and the plan to abort the gestating god was set into motion. Appearance Uzudoran are humanoid reptilian-like beings with scaly and leathery skin sparsely covered in hardened scutes. They stand on two digitigrade legs on average 2.2 to 2.5 meters tall, weighing up to 135 to 180 kilograms. They possess short but thick tails that grant them greater balance. They are heavily built and very muscular, though still naturally agile and coordinated. Their arms end in 4 fingered hands each adorned with a tough, sharp claw. Their feet as well are splayed into 3 toes, all bearing a sharp talon dulled down to allow for extended periods of walking. Uzudoran possess two eyes, a mouth, a pair of nostrils, and a small array of sensory pits that allow them to smell. Their heads are bald, showing only two external eardrums on the sides. Culture In Outer Cosmos Role-playing System Category:Races Category:Uzunda